earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
The Manhattaning
History Beginning In 1966, Ozymandias was summoned by Captain Metropolis, who organized a new superhero team, the Crimebusters. This meeting was disrupted by the Comedian, who noted in his brutally apt way exactly how petty the doings of the costumed heroes were. Veidt tried to explain that everything can be achieved with proper planning and leadership, but the Comedian referred to the threat of nuclear war that hung overhead, and how powerless the crimefighters were before it. This, along with Nelson's coda that "someone must save the world" brought to a head Veidt's doubts, and he was inspired to do just that. Adrian would soon develop "spark hydrants" and with the proceeds of this creation, he financed Dimensional Developments. Dimensional Developments became profitable enough that by 1970 he was able to build a private research sanctuary in Antarctica with the help of Dr. Manhattan. The two would often retire to this location for weeks at a time, conspiring in their in-depth research together. Adrian soon left the crimefighting scene to focus on building his fortune and reputation to sustain his research. Watchmen Veidt tasked Jacobi to deliver a package of medicine to Janey Slater (Jon Osterman's former lover and a newly hired lead researcher at Dimensional Developments), the "medicine" was actually carcinogenic. Eventually both Slater and Jacobi's health started to deteriorate, vomiting, feeling tired and suffering from insomnia, headaches and diarrhea. Starting in 1983, Veidt had also engineered the recruitment of many of the world's leading physicists and engineers to focus on the development of intrinsic engines at Karnak. The first of these prototypes were installed in twenty-seven of the world's major cities as part of the spark hydrant pilot program. Some of the bombs were planted with the help of League of Assassins after meeting the al Ghul sisters.Network Files: Paula Nguyen Adrian also gave some of the technology to governments, who begun exparimenting on it (and taking on the risk of the dangerous trial and error needed to create the Intrinsic Bombs).Network Files: Penny Black 1 Due to the scale of Veidt's recruitment, Eddie Blake was sent to investigate Adrian's work at Karnak. Blake discovered the part of Veidt's plan that the world's brightest minds did not realize. To confirm his suspicions, he copied a list of names he found at Karnak and returned to New York to investigate. Blake found that everyone on this list was dead or dying from what they believed to be cancer. Jacobi was one of the few people Blake could be certain was not a part of Veidt's plan. Drunk and hysterical, Blake broke into Jacobi's home at night and told him about the list, Jacobi did not understand. The next day Jacobi reported it to Veidt, who assured him that the Comedian was just becoming delusional, and provided Jacobi with guards to keep his place safe. When Veidt discovered his dear friend Perry White was coming to New York to interview Blake, he came to the realization that he needed to kill the Comedian. The death of the Comedian caught the attention of Rorschach, who investigated the crime and mistakenly theorized that there existed a conspiracy to murder masked adventurers and even climbed to the top of Veidt Tower to warn Adrian. Appearing to mourn the loss, Veidt attended the Comedian's funeral and insisted that Jon and he continue in their research, even persuading Jon not to cancel his press interview which Adrian had arranged even after an attempt on Adrian's life and the Comedian's funeral being held on the same day. The press event was an ambush for Jon, where he learned of many persons close to him having been diagnosed with cancer. When Rorschach visited Moloch's house, Veidt decided that both Moloch and Rorschach needed to be dealt with. Adrian decided to kill two birds with one stone by framing Rorschach for the murder of Moloch. While Moloch was watching the press coverage on Manhattan's disappearance after being accused of causing cancer in Wally Weaver, Slater and Moloch, Moloch realized that Adrian was the one behind it. As he pieced it together, Veidt appeared in his house to explain his plan to save the world; he then offered him the chance to save the world in a final act of redemption. Moloch agreed and Veidt shot him in the head. The gunshot alerted Rorschach who Veidt knew was outside the house waiting for Jacobi to retire. As Rorschach broke into his house, he found Jacobi dead just moments before a full SWAT division (who were in the neighborhood on a false alarm secretly arranged by Adrian) raided the apartment. In the confusion, Adrian was able to step out of the closet and discreetly slip away, witnessing Rorschach being pinned to the sidewalk and publicly unmasked during his arrest. Unanticipated by Adrian, Dan and Laurie began a relationship and returned to their heroic identities as the second Nite Owl and second Silk Spectre. The two also grew to believe that Rorschach's investigation had merit and decided to spring him from prison to investigate the matter. In addition, Manhattan took Silk Spectre to the Moon where she convinced him to return to Earth. However, the four remaining Watchmen were unable to stop the fulfillment of Veidt's scheme, which led to the deaths of fifty-two million people in twenty-seven major cities. The Manhattaning On October 12th, 1987 Adrian Veidt presses the button, putting his plan into action. 27 bombs explode across the world, exploding in a display with a distinct energy signature to Dr. Manhattan. The cities which are targets include: * London, England * Paris, France * Cairo, Egypt * Istanbul, Turkey * Moscow, USSR * Tehran, Iran * Las Vegas, Nevada, United States * Delhi, India * Washington, DC, United States * Boston, Massachusetts, United States * Dhaka, Bangladesh * Bangkok, Thailand * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States * Shanghai, China * Beijing, China * Seoul, South Korea * Detroit, Michigan, United States * Houston, Texas, United States * Tokyo, Japan * Los Angeles, California, United States * Mexico City, Mexico * Manhattan, New York, United States * Chicago, Illinois, United States * Sao Paulo, Brazil * Buenos Aires, Argentina * Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States * Lima, Peru The world governments fell for this ruse, and agreed to a union to oppose Manhattan who Veidt had also framed by using his energy signature in the explosions at the spark hydrant plants. This plot was an attempt to give the nations of the world involved in the Cold War a common enemy, which could unite them and prevent nuclear annihilation. Seeing how Veidt's plot had the desired effect of uniting the nations of the world and averting a possible nuclear war, Doctor Manhattan, Nite Owl and Silk Spectre agreed to keep silent about what they knew, as it would only plunge the world back to the brink of disaster. Rorschach alone refused to keep silent, telling Doctor Manhattan that he will "never compromise, not even in the face of Armageddon." Thinking quickly, Veidt used logic to convince Jon he must kill Rorschach before he can tell anybody. When Jon returned, Adrian tried to assure him he did "the right thing" and that this way everything would "work out in the end," Jon could only reply that nothing ever ends, leaving Veidt in doubt as Jon then left the world.Deluxe Oracle Files: Adrian Veidt Aftermath The United Nations formed a nearly universal peace accord between its members, dedicated to the capture and destruction of Dr. Manhattan. There were political changes in the world. * The US capital is established as National City, Virginia. * North and South Korea have reunited, forming a country called Rhelasia. * The city of Paris was rebuilt and renamed Nouvelle Lumière. * The bomb in London destroyed St. Mary's College and created an irradiated crater flooded by the river Thames. The crater was named St. Mary's lake and a park was built around it. Unfortunately a virus developed in the lake, killed hundred thousand of people and sent London into chaos. It gave an opportunity for the Under-Secretary of Defense Adam Sutler to gain power. * Many nations withdrew their peacekeeping forces from Santa Prisca to protect their land. Without them Santa Prisca erupted into a fierce civil war.Network Files: Larissa Diaz 1 * Conflict in Zandia ended.Network Files: John Winchester The explosions affected many people: * Many people died: parents of Cisco Ramon, Rory Regan, Nina Mazursky; fathers of Harrison Wells, and Winslow Schott; grandfather of Steve Dayton; mothers of Cole Cash and Chas Chandler. * Matthew Shrieve died and command of Creature Commandos was given to Eve Frankenstein. * Destruction of Kairo awakened Aten Khalis. * The intrinsic radiation affected Kimiyo Hoshi and she became ill. * The destruction bonded pairs of people: Marie and Jean-Claude d'Aramis, Ellen Dolan and Bill Harvelle. John Winchester and Mary Campbell. * Desire of the Endless conceived Drury and Rose Walker on the night on the explosions. * Lux Beata celebrated the destruction and on this night Alyce Sinner was conceived * The Fabletown was destroyed * The chinese government sent soldiers after Yao Fei Gulong, which forced him and his daughter to hide. * Chuck Shurley started having dreams since the explosion. This "peace" lasted only about 10 years. Perry White received a leather-bound journal from a man claiming to be Rorschach. After exposing "Great Lie" US Congress and the United Nations order an immediate inquiry into the allegations. Veidt goes into hiding, abandoning his business empire which goes into freefall. Most of its assets are acquired by LuthorCorp. The Khandaqi terrorists attacked the USA after the revelation. When Veidt routinely proves to be too difficult for law enforcement to apprehend, public sentiment begins to shift toward favoring a return of masked vigilantes, particularly with the success of the Batman in Gotham City.Earth-27's Alternate History and Ongoing Mystery Trivia and Notes Trivia * The bomb that destoyed Tokyo had a defect, which resulted in a lower blast radius, but still created the same amount of intrinsic radiation.Oracle Files: Kimiyo Hoshi 1 * Diana of themyscira ventured into different realms after the explosions tosort out the effects such of the destruction. * After destruction of Hollywood the independent movie scene in Star City became the new film capital. Notes * As explained by Roy: The Watchmen themselves: Nite-Owl, Rorschach, Dr. Manhattan, Silk Spectre, Ozymandias, the Comedian, and so forth, existed in Earth-27's 80's. Their tale would mostly result in the same way that it does in the movie (because I prefer the movie's ending versus the graphic novel's finale) except with even more devastation. Many major cities don't just suffer huge losses, most of the major cities are outright destroyed. So with Earth's major cities gone, this sets the stage for other cities to rise to prominence in the wake of this devastation: Gotham, Metropolis, Gateway City, Star City, Central City, et cetera. So while that doesn't change much of the heroes' backstories, it does change the setting quite a bit. Manhattan is gone, as are London, Mexico City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Tokyo, and even Washington, DC. This would give me a firm detachment from the real world and allow me to develop a unique world. Links and References * Event Gallery: The Manhattaning Category:Events Category:Earth-27 Lore